Federación Unida Austral
Nombre del País Federación Unida Austral Lema Unión Austral Himno Crux del Sur Capital Ausur Idioma Español, inglés, alemán Gentilicio Australo/a Fundación 3/4/2010 24 hour format Forma de Gobierno Federación Repúblicana Primer Ministro Presidente: Equipo Light Blue Población Total 40.500.000 Civiles 39.000.000 Militares 1.500.000 Densidad de la poblacion 20 hab/km² Religión Cristianismo |casualtyrank = Casualty ranking against other nations (number only, leave off # or any text following) |currency = Australes($A) |infra = Infrastructure level |tech = Technology level |nationstrength = Your nation's national strength |rank = Your rank ONLY (e.g. "12,235," not "Ranked #12,235 of 25,545 Nations (47.90%)") |efficiency = Efficiency of your nation, based on NS over time, e.g. 43.35 Area = 3.025.227 km² |environment = Your nation's current environment level (e.g. If you currently have 2 stars, type 2) |envnum = The hidden number located next to your environment level (click-and-drag to highlight the area and see it) |defcon = Your nation's current DEFCON level (e.g. If you're currently in DEFCON 5, type 5) Modo Peace |state = War if your nation is currently at war, Peace if your nation has no active wars. Recursos Naturales = Petróleo, gas, carbón, diamantes, hierro, aluminio, titanio, tierras fértiles,pesca y oro. Recursos Conectados = Agua, petróleo, oro Recursos Bonus = Gran Tamaño Geografico Nation Information La Federación Unida Austral nacio en el año 2010, con la Declaración Federal de Unión. Esta declaración permitío que todas las provincias australes que se encontraban fuera de la Unión se adhesionen al actual país naciente. El nombre de Federación Unida Austral fue aceptado por los gobernantes de las provincias de la época como único nombre para la Nación. Este país es miembro de la Coalición Sur, una entidad político-militar con el objetivo de defensa y mantenimiento de la paz y soberanía de las naciones que la componen. Historia La Federación Unida Austral se constituyo después de una larga y costosa guerra civil entre dos facciones opuestas. Por un lado los "Neo-Moyzydz", una organización que apoyaba rotundamente a la monarquía como forma de gobierno para la reciente Nación, mientras que otra, el "Frente Unido del Sur" apoyaba la forma federalista como forma de gobierno. Estas dos facciones disputaron durante 7 años el poder del país. Finalmente la guerra se decanto para el Frente Unido del Sur y vencieron a los Neo-Moyzydz. Esta guerra dejó al país en una situación económica devastada y destruida por la contienda extensa. Cuando el Frente Unido del Sur llegó al poder tuvieron que reconstruir el país desde sus cimientos, para ello entraron en un aislacionismo estricto que les permitio alcanzar después de muchos años una económia fuerte y muy estable. El país cambio su nombre de Nación Sur a Federación Unida Austral. Gobierno y política La Federación Unida Austral adopta para su forma de gobierno la forma representativa, republicana y federal. Las provincias son autonómas, lo que significa que pueden elegir a sus gobernantes,tener una Constitución y autonomia en diversos temas. Poder ejecutivo El poder ejecutivo es desempeñado por un ciudadano con el título de Presidente de la Federación Unida Austral , el cual es elegido por sufragio directo de los habitantes del país. El poder ejecutivo se encarga de la administracion del país, la economia y las fuerzas armadas. Poder legislativo El poder legislativo es ejercido por el Congreso Federal , integrado por dos cámaras: Cámara de Diputados: reúne a los representantes directos de la población. Son elegidos por el sistema de representación popular.Duran cuatro años en su mandato y se renuevan por mitades cada dos años, pudiendo ser reelegidos indefinidamente. Parlamento Nacional: El Parlamento de la Federación es el encargado de la formación y sanción de las leyes federales; además, tiene a su cargo la sanción de los códigos legales civil, penal, comercial, laboral, aeronáutico y de minería, entre otros. El Parlamento junto con el poder ejecutivo y el Estado Mayor Conjunto de las Fuerzas Armadas de la Federación Unida Austral deciden:_ Autorizan al Poder Ejecutivo para declarar la guerra o hacer la paz. _Facultar al Poder Ejecutivo para ordenar represalias _Declarar el estado de guerra, sitio y defensa nacional inmediatamente ante un ataque extranjero o interno. Poder judicial El poder judicial está encabezado por una Corte Suprema de Justicia integrada por cinco jueces abogados nombrados por el Presidente de la Federación con acuerdo del Senado. Además de os tribunales inferiores están encargados de resolver los conflictos regulados por la legislación federal en todo el país (tribunales federales). También abarca alos territorios Nacionales y especiales.. Gobiernos Provinciales En la Federación existen 32 provincias que, debido al sistema federal adoptado por la Constitución, son autónomas y mantienen todo el poder no delegado explícitamente al gobierno federal. Todas las provincias cuentan con una constitución republicana y representativa que organiza sus propios poderes ejecutivo, legislativo y judicial, y regula el régimen de autonomía municipal. Las provincias pueden sancionar leyes sobre cuestiones no federales, pero las principales leyes comunes (civiles, comerciales, penales, laborales, de seguridad social y de minería) están reservadas al Congreso Federal. En todas las provincias, el poder ejecutivo está a cargo de un gobernador que dura en sus funciones cuatro años y que, en general, puede ser reelegido. El poder legislativo en algunas provincias está ejercido por una legislatura unicameral y en otras por una legislatura bicameral. Todas las provincias cuentan con un poder judicial con su correspondiente Corte Superior provincial y tribunales encargados de resolver los conflictos regidos por la ley común (civil, penal, comercial, laboral, administrativo local). En los territorios especiales existen gobernantes elegidos directamente por el Congreso Federal y el poder ejecutivo. Organización territorial La organización esta conformado en tres regiones para diversos fines: Región Continental: Lista de Provincias _Ausur Crux Unus(Provincia de la Capital) _Crux Duo _Crux Tres _Crux Quadium _Pentium _Hydranius _Ulcrum _Limpikus _Krastis _Aspasos _Asta _Provincia de Némesis _Racconi _Jezabel _Azul _Obelisco _Unión y Defensa _Zago _Narimbus _Australis _Costa Sliffer _Vega _Cumiliddon _Umnitrix Australis _Ciudad Autonóma de Zombyra-Islas Activo _Fornax _Bictri Región Insular: Lista de Provincias _Provincia Insular de Creazaria _Provincia Autonóma de las Islas Malvixas _Territorio Nacional Archipielago de Maná Región Antartica: Lista de Provincias _Antartida Occidental _Antartida Oriental Geografia La geografia Austral es muy especial. Al norte y centro del país existe una extensa llanura de tirrra negra para cultivo, mientras que en el sur predomina la montaña y cerros, al igual que en la Antartida. En las islas exteriores predomina mayormente el suelo de montaña , pero apta para agricultura y plantaciones. Tiene gran cantidad de ríos caudalosos en el territorio. Clima El clima es mayormente de templado a frío. En el norte las temperaturas oscilasn entre los 30 ªC, mientras que en el centro entre los 20 y 24ªC. En el sur se mantiene entre unos 15 a 20ªC. Fuerzas Armadas Las fuerzas armadas de la Federación Unida Austral se encuentran bajo el mando del Presidente de la Nación, que es su comandante en jefe y atiende sus cuestiones a través del Ministerio de Defensa. La edad mínima para ingresar es de 18 años, sin que exista un servicio militar obligatorio. La Federacion ha logrado reunir un gra ejercito gracias al fuerte nacionalismo que existe en el país.Cuenta con infinidad de materiales y en tiempos de guerra se puede llamar a toda la poblacion que quiera defender su patria, alistandose en las Fuerzas Armadas. El Ejercito cuenta con 1.000.000 de soldados del Ejercito de Tierra, 250.000 en la Fuerza Aerea y 250.000 en la Armada. Economia La economia austral se basa primordialmente en la industria(su mayor desempeño), la agricultura, ganaderia y mineria. Gracias al aislacionismo de años anteriores, la Federación Unida Austral se da el gusto de ser autosuficiente y economicamente estable. La fabricación militar también esta entrando en auge agigantado. Se puede referir a la Federación como una potencia mundial. Agricultura y Ganadería La Federación produce, consume y exporta alimentos en grandes cantidades desde sus inicios. Sus fértiles suelos le permiten cultivar gran variedad de plantas para consumo, entre los que se destaca el trigo, el maíz, el girasol y el arroz. La producción interna es tanto que le permite exportar alimentos a muy bajo costo. El Gobierno Central se encarga de regular la cantida de alimentos que se exporta,y bajo segunda tutela le siguen las provincias. La producción de ganaderia vacuna, porcina, ovina y avicola son preponderantes. También se le agrega el sector fruticola en muchos sectores del país. En síntesis la Federacón Unida Austral no requiere importacion alguna de alimentos. Sector petrólero, pesca, bosques y mineria La Federación posee una increible cantidad de petróleo en sectores sureños y marítimos a lo largo de toso el país. Su explotación no a alcanzado su punto máximo po algunas causas(Véase)(Política de Resguardo de Recursos Naturales-PResReNa. La totalidad de la producción petrólera es utilizada dentro del país para su consumo y a esto también se le agrega la del gas. En cuanto a la minería, se estan legislando leyes Federales para la explotación racional del suelo(no se explotan minas cercanas a ciudades). Entre los minerales explotados esta el hierro, cobre, cinc, aluminio(una de las mayores reservas), berilio, diamantes, oro, vanadio, uranio, cromo y demas metales para diversos usos. Recientemente se ha descubierto un gran yacimiento de carbón mineral la Antartida Oriental. El Estado se encarga de limitar la explotación y a donde va a hacer llevada. El sector pesquero es muy importante para el ingreso el país. Sus ricos mares y plataformas submarinas contienen gran diversidad de peces y crustaceos. El 79% de lo producido se procesa en latas y envases para su exportación. Actualmente el Gobierno ha permitido a varias naciones pescar en sus mares territoriales, custodiados por la Armada Austral y Prefectura Maritima Federal. Además, el Ministerio de Pesca y Medio Ambiente monitorea constantemente el ecosistema para evitar su depredación y asegurar el equilibrio del mismo. El sector silvicultor también esta adquiriendo importancia. Los extensos bosques del noreste del país preveen de madera de gran calidad pero, en sucesos recientes de conflictos con grupos ecologistas estan limitando su aprovechamiento, despues de lo ocurrido en el Incidente de la Isla de La Hoja( un asesinato de 18 personas pertenecientes al movimiento "Fuerza Verde" por parte de la Corporación Maderera Antilanus). Turismo Despues de finalizada la politica de Aislamiento, la nación comenzó a fomentar en gran medida el turismo. Al correr de los años, más y más turistas comenzaron a visitar el país, como destino turistico. Las majestusas contrucciones llevadas a cabo por el Estado en la capital, tales como la torre más alta del mundo, Imperium Australius e 870mts. de altura. La Federación tambíen cuenta c atractivos naturales como la Cataratas Épita, el monte Malvixas de 6700mts de altura, la Antartida y las selvas de las Islas Maná. En ultimo año se han registrado un numero de 8.700.000 visitantes extranjeros. Relaciones Exteriores La Federación Unida Austral esta dispues a unirse a cualquier coalición, tratado, bloque u organización orientada a la defensa. Sucesos Recientes "Plan de Rearme y Modernización de las FF.AA" El 12 de junio de 2010 se inicio la politica nacional llamada "Plan de Rearme y Modernización de las FF.AA". Esta politica esta orientada a los conceptos militares de de rearme, modernización y reestructuración del las Fuerzas Armadas de la Federación Unida Austral, iniciada por el actual Presidente Brian Fernández, a traves del Ministerio de Defensa, Economía, Seguridad, Produccíón y Cultura, con el objeto de incitar el nacionalismo que se encuentra decaido actualmente por la sociedad. Se planean grandes desfiles militares en cada capital provincial del país por al menos 1 mes de duración, en cual se expondran las tres ramas de las FF.AA. (Fuerza Aérea, Armada y Ejército) en conjunto con las Prefecturas Maritimas y la Gendarmeria Nacional. En cuanto a la modernización militar, es encabezada por la gigantesca corporación Recursos Generales S.C.I., seguida por la Corporación Nacional de Tecnologia e Innovacion, Cártel Empresarial de Logistica y Armamento, Grupo DefAus-Antares, Compañia de Asuntos Estrategicos y Defensa y la Unión Industrial Contratista de Defensa. El diseño, la fabricación y la adquisicion seran totalmente orientadas para el país. Comienzo de Fusiones y Adquisiones de Empresas = En los meses de junio y julio se estuvo hablando de posibles fusiones y adquisiones de grandes empresas en el país, algo que se llevaria a la realidad:_ La corporación de Recursos Generales S.C.I. se fusionó con la Unión Idustrial Contratista de Defensa llamandose: Contratista Recursos Generales de Defensa (R.G.D.) _La siguiente fusión es: Compañia de Asuntos Estrategicos y Defensa adquiere la empresa de comuniciones Intermax United, llamandose Compañia de Asuntos Estrategicos, Defensa y Comunición(C.A.E.De.C.) _La empresa del Estado, la Corporación Nacional de Tecnologia e Innovación adquiere por medio de boicots y restricciones gubernamentales el Cártel Empresarial de Logistica y Armamento, llamandose Corporación de TecnoInnovación, Logistica y Armamento.Ademas, el Grupo DefAus-Antares se fusiona con la reciente enpresa. Asi quedan conformadas las mas grandes fusiones empresariales de toda la historia de la Federación.Como ultimo movimiento, la empresa Contratista Recursos Generales de Defensa(R.G.D) se alia temporalmente con la Compañia de Asuntos Estrategicos, Defensa y Comunicación(C.A.E.De.C)en oposicion a la Corporación de TecnoInnovascion, Logistica y Armamento(Co.Tec.I.L.A) ya que es una empresa del Estado. Category:Nations